Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a report method in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
UE performs measurements on radio resources and reports measured results to a network. The network may perform an operation for network performance optimization based on the measured results. Meanwhile, the UE may report location information related to the measurements to the network along with the measured results. The network may perform network parameter optimization that may affect the deterioration of performance through the location information related to the measured results.
A Minimization of Driving Tests (MDT) is that operators perform tests using UE instead of vehicles for coverage optimization purposes. Coverage varies depending on the location of a BS, the deployment of surrounding buildings, and environments used by users. Accordingly, an operator needs to periodically perform driving tests, and great expense and lots of resources are required. An MDT is that an operator measures coverage using UE.
An MDT may be divided into a logged MDT and an immediate MDT. In accordance with the logged MDT, UE performs MDT measurements, and then transfers logged measurements to a network at a specific time point. In accordance with the immediate MDT, UE performs MDT measurements, and then transfers logged measurements to a network when report conditions are satisfied. In the logged MDT, the logging of measured results may be limited to logging the measured results according to measurements performed in RRC idle mode. The logged measurements may be used in RRC connected mode in response to a command from a network. In accordance with the immediate MDT, UE may perform MDT measurements in RRC connected mode.
In order to obtain location information, UE requires the additional consumption of a battery. In a wireless communication system in which mobility is extended, power efficiency of UE is one of very important factors in the performance of the UE. To unnecessarily the battery due to excessive location measurements may cause a reduction in the performance of the UE. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient method of reporting measured results and location information.